Whispers In Akarra Wiki
Welcome to the Whispers In Akarra Wiki! You will find all of the details and information about the now defunct WiA, as well as where you can find active shards. Please feel free to edit information as necessary. About Whispers in Akarra Whispers In Akarra (WiA) is a 2D massive multiplayer online role playing game (mmorpg) envisioned and developed by Jens Bergensten - best known for his role and involvement with Minecraft. WiA was rehashed into its spiritual successor, Dawn of Daria, but eventually that was discontinued as well. Having lost the overall direction of where he wished to go with it, Jens eventually dropped the project, and later released the source code of WiA to allow players to host their own servers and continue to have fun with the game. Please check out our Server Page to see which servers are active. For more information on Jens Bergensten and his latest work, please head over to Oxeye Games. Special Thank Yous This guide wouldn't be here without the aid of the many people who contributed to the one guide we all used for decades (and even now!), compiled and hosted by none other than Talonz. His guide was our one stop shop for everything we ever needed in a guide, and still to this day lives on in all of it's former glory. Here I am, over a decade later still using it to figure out where the hell I can find Syke at any given point in time! :) To see the original in all of it's glory (and where I was supplied with most of my information) please head over to Talons Apedia. Original Thank Yous To honor all of those who have made this site possible I have created this page... The current owner's (Talonz) thanks: ·Enquillion for guiding and helping me when I was level 30 until this present point. ·The Chosen Heroes clan for having such a strong will, often helping me with the site. ·Kiyohara for keeping me active during the game when I was thinking of quitting. ·Everyone with an Akarra fansite who has linked this one to theirs. The original creator's (Trance) thanks: ·Losec for that wonderful and amusing little flash you created for the Akarra's Resources site. ·Losec again and Delaque for helping me with some javascript problems. ·Pluto, Rechendak, and pisk for being my level buddies and helping me tremendously with the site. ·Team.Inc for helping me out in my noob days :). ·Imalunatic for all his help with images, transferring items, and lots of other things when I needed it the most. ·Yeknodd for all kinds of info on various item drops and other stuff. ·Khaile, Tramce. and the Whispers In Akarra Development Team for working hard on such a cool game and giving me help, suggestions, and pointers throughout my time here. ·Braiba, Enquillion, and Ranskanleipa for helping with the guides. I thank the following people for submitting information: Aardwolf, phoenixlord, Ormoc, Taz, Geranik, Harpo, Sorcerer, Renmazuo, Mac, Night, Ruisleipa, Timotheus, Charchie, Littlex, Phobic, Trick, Xofia, Kilala, Kiyohara, Gorilla, Spoon, Enquillion, Poseidon, Ranskanleipa, Tyrael, DarkRaven, Cait, Mikehappy, KamuzBR, Chybigohan, and Sokrates for various images of the items and item stats A tremendous thanks goes out to the above people. Without them, this site would not be possible. All Whispers In Akarra images and game related content have been used with permission and are copyright Jens "Khaile" Bergensten, Jason "Trance" Rochon, and the WiA Dev Team. Extra thanks goes to: ·Luke O'Connel for the great hosting! ·TwinHelix Designs for the nice cascade menu's javascript. Visit www.twinhelix.com to learn more. ·GoStats.com for the counter. Visit www.gostats.com to get a GoStats counter. If I am missing anyone then please let me know! Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Home